the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Karma's a Bitch
United Kingdom }} is the sixth episode of The Amazing Race 2. Leg Clue 1 - Hill (Cliff Railway). Hastings, United Kingdom -> (Dundee Science Centre. Dundee, United Kingdom) Go to Scotland, and find the fourth-largest Scottish city. It is at this city’s science center that you will find your next clue. Caution! Fast Forward ahead! Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 2 - Science Centre. Dundee, United Kingdom -> (McManusGalleries. Dundee, United Kingdom) Speedbump! For coming in last at the last Leg, Jake & Gerda have now hit a Speedbump, an additional task that only they have to perform. In this Speedbump, Jake & Gerda have to unscramble the last names of four British scientists. Once they have done that, they will receive their next clue and can continue racing. Stephen kwhgina Alan ritung Charles rdniwa John adnotl Fast Forward! To win this Fast Forward, you will simply have to be the first team to complete a jigsaw puzzle of the Dundee Coat of Arms. If you are the first team to show a screenshot of the completed puzzle, you will win the Fast Forward and will be given the location of the Pit Stop, only having to provide city and country. Note: tell the hosts if you want to attempt the Fast Forward. If you choose to not do the Fast Forward, your next clue are the following numbers: 56.462564°N 2.971156°W Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 3 - Dundee, United Kingdom -> (Arbroath Harbour. Arbroath, United Kingdoms) Head to the harbor of a one of the neighboring towns, this one being home to a wet dock. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 4 - Harbour. Arbroath, United Kingdoms ROADBLOCK Who’s ready to go head first? In this Roadblock, one of you will play a flash game, Diver 2. To complete this Roadblock, you have to complete only the first level, named 'Dive 1’. Once you have shown a screenshot of that level completed, you will receive your next clue. Clue 5 - Harbour. Arbroath, United Kingdoms -> (Arbroath Signal Tower Museum. Arbroath, United Kingdoms) Stay in Arbroath, and go to a museum that once worked as base of operations for one of the most famous lighthouses in the world. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 6 - Signal Tower Museum. Arbroath, United Kingdoms DETOUR Big Picture or Small Picture. Your choice. In Big Picture, you will try and find the two towns that is not actually located in Scotland, by looking on the map provided. Once you have the correct two towns, you will get your next clue. In Small Picture, you will search the streets of Arbroath for this building and find out what it’s called. Once you have the correct name, a host will hand you your next clue. Clue 6 - Signal Tower Museum. Arbroath, United Kingdoms -> (Bell Rock Lighthouse. Arbroath, United Kingdoms) Take a boat to the famous lighthouse, affiliated with the Arbroath Signal Tower Museum. It is here that you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 8 - Rock Lighthouse. Arbroath, United Kingdoms -> (Arbroath Abbey. Arbroath, United Kingdoms) Go to your next Pit Stop. This historical structure was built in 1178, and worked as an abbey until 1590 and onwards, where the stones were taken and used for other buildings in Arbroath. Today, these ruins are open for visitors, and are now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Trivia *This episode was named by Julia & Luke. Gallery 1525008_10202687301289072_2431097419022106277_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Arbroath Abbey. Arbroath, United Kingdoms. Category:The Amazing Race 2 Category:The Amazing Race 2 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)